robloxians_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
'''Enemies '''are one of the obstacles you can encounter throughout the story. They can spawn during a battle, summoned by bosses, or even encounter them while you advance. They give loot upon death. They are also requirements to continue advancing through the story. |-|Noob Guard= Noob Guard The very first enemy to appear in game. It is "possibly" the weakest hostile enemy of all enemies besides the Noob. It appears to be like the default noob, but has a grey torso and equips the sword. Deals 7.5 damage upon hit. |-|Pistol Noob= Pistol Noob The first enemy to appear as a ranged. It appears to be a green torso type of noob and equips a laser pistol, which he uses to shoot directly at his foes. Deals 7 damage when hit. |-|Noob= The Noob A citizen of the Noob Kingdom. It is a passive figure that wander around the map until you heroes get near the noob. If that occurs, the Noob gets mad and start attacking you unarmed. Deals 3 to 5 damage when hit. It is the most weakest enemy in game, as they appear to have a color scheme of a classic roblox noob. |-|Ninja Noob= Ninja Noob A type of noob that is intended to use ninja stars to attack it's foes by throwing directly at them. Deals 23 to 30 damage upon hit. They appear to have light grey pants, white shirt, and has a white headband on their forehead. |-|Noob Sentinel= Noob Sentinel An elite noob that welds a spear and shield to attack it's foes. They deal 20 damage upon hit with a slow attackrate and has the advantage of having to attack in long melee range due to the spear's length. They are only summonable from Noob King, and are also loyal to him themselves. They appear to wear black pants, grey torso, and wear a cap. |-|Ore Creature= Ore Creature A creature that seemed to appear out of nowhere at the gates of the mineral caves. Nobody knew who they are. Not even the crystalings. But it seems that they attack anybody who are in their way. Good for these crystalings. Ore Creatures are rocky enemies with several crystal fragments around their body. They are tanky, but they are slow and doesn't deal much damage, which makes them easy to counter. The only problem is if they are in swarms. Hard to destroy, huh? |-|Crystaling= Crystaling Crystalings are purple figures that are made out of crystals. They attack by using their sharp arms, dealing 12 damage when hit. |-|Corrupted Crystaling= Corrupted Crystaling A crimson Crystaling that seems to be one of the crystalings that got injected with another mineral that caused them to be genetically got their original color changed, and enhancing its stats. Nevertheless, they're still with crystalings. |-|Topaz Crystaling= Topaz Crystaling An advanced and superior version of a Crystaling, only made by being born from the Topaz Minerals. Because the topaz is orange, all of the Topaz Crystalings are yellowish, as well. There are rarely Topazs with different colors. |-|Crystal Gunner= Crystal Gunner A blue crystaling born and used for Marksman Purposes. Unlike any other robloxians which use guns, they use their arms to beam out lasers that damage any person hit by it's raycast. |-|Giant Crystaling= Giant Crystaling A bigger variant of a Normal Crystaling. Guess they were made if they grow in a bigger ore. |-|Topaz Crystal Brute= Topaz Crystal Brute A bigger variant of an advanced crystaling, the Topaz Crystaling, or so really. We robloxians learned that right after the creation of Corrupted Crystalings, they decided to use it on Topaz Crystalings, too. Unfortunately, the topaz does not benefit the corruption, but the size will do, resulting in a brute version of Topaz Crystaling. |-|Zircon Beamer= Zircon Beamer An advanced version of Crystal Gunners, which was formed in a body made of Zircon. It was noticed that Zircon Crystalings are alot better on sniping rather than close quartering, that they only appear in the distances. They have a slower firerate, but their damage is worth powerful than usual. They only appear in the fog stage in Chapter 2, as obstacles. |-|External Zombie Guard= External Zombie Guard An external melee guard that defends the surface of Area 12. Unlike Noob Guards, they have stronger stats than them despite having a punky linked sword. They are also smart enough to not run into a wall whatsoever. They appear to look like a default classic zombie, except having a black torso. |-|External Associate= External Associate An external zombie who simpily is a worker in the external areas of Area 12. If you think you can get free cash off of them without harm, you're wrong, they are armed with small silver M1911s used as simply a way to just try killing an intruder (although unlikely to). They appear in a office room after the first ambush in Chapter 3, in numbers. There's also somehow one that appears in an Internal Room that people rarely can see. |-|Internal Zombie Guard= |-|Internal Conscript= |-|Internal Protector= |-|Internal Grenadier= |-|Ballista= |-|Zombie= |-|Dark Spirit= |-|Shadow Sworder= |-|Chaos Knight=